1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wiper assemblies for vehicles and, more specifically, to a wiper coupler assembly and wiper assembly incorporating same for use in connecting the wiper assembly to a wiper arm of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wiper assemblies known in the related art include some type of wiper assembly mounted to a wiper arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent a surface to be cleaned such as a windshield and pivotally driven to impart reciprocating motion to the wiper assembly across the windshield. The wiper assembly typically includes a rubber wiping element that contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. Generally, the wiper assembly may be classified into one of two categories commonly referred to as “tournament-style” wiper assemblies and “beam-blade style” wiper assemblies.
The wiper assembly also typically includes a coupler that acts to interconnect the wiper arm and the wiping element. The coupler typically includes structure that operatively engages an attachment member for connection with the wiper arm. By way of example, certain wiper arms employed by OEM's include “bayonet-style”; “pin-type”; or “hook-type” attachment members of various sizes that operatively engage the wiper assemblies. The coupler operativety engages at least one of these different attachment members for use in connection with the wiper assemblies.
While such wiper assemblies are limited for use with a particular style of wiper arm, the coupler of the wiper assembly is usually designed solely for use with a single type of wiper arm style. As a result, it is desirable to provide a coupling for different types of wiper arm styles. Further, there is a need in the art for a coupler that operatively attaches a wiper assembly to different attachment members of wiper arms. In addition, there is a need in the art for a coupler that operatively engages a wiper arm designed for a particular wiper assembly.